


Deleted Scene

by rurousha



Series: No Strings [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, The Rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: Deleted scene from No Strings.





	Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an epilogue to No Strings Ever Again.

“Lenny, since when have we added grave robbing to our rap sheets?”

“Since we decided to go to Amsterdam.”

“Are we going to dig there, boss?”

“Have some faith, Axel.”

*thunk*

“What is that?”

“Something that was buried with Mr. E Chance Woods in 1975.”

“Are those… investment papers?”

“Purchased almost completely legitimately in 1975.”

“Disney, Marvel, Microsoft… Lenny, these are worth millions.”

“Should make for an entertaining vacation, then. Oh yes, we’re also going to want to stop by Bermuda.”

“The Tucker’s Cross emeralds went missing from Bermuda in 1975.”

“Did they? Well maybe they should have checked some safe deposit boxes in the area.”


End file.
